<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meeting the family by computerhead1112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261434">meeting the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerhead1112/pseuds/computerhead1112'>computerhead1112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Armstrong uwu [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward, F/M, I'm dead tired so I hope the Grammer is correct, Injury, Secret Crush, and sisters - Freeform, angsty, buccaneer has repressed feelings, olivier is a bamf, so is her mom, whooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerhead1112/pseuds/computerhead1112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after promised day buccaneer finds himself in the middle of retirement and a bunch of nosy Armstrongs who are dead set on getting him with Olivier. only problem is they only have two weeks left in central together and the higher-ups pushing for retirement he wished he still had more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Louis Armstrong &amp; Olivier Mira Armstrong, Catherine Elle Armstrong &amp; Olivier Mira Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Amue Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Buccaneer, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Mother Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Philip Gargantos Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; strongie Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Buccaneer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Armstrong uwu [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. meeting the mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've spent a while on this idea and I think I know where I'm going with it👍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promised day had been a disaster but they had made it, barely, but made it. Miles was now being reassigned to the ishval project, Olivier was still recovering, and buccaneer was recovering but also monitored for more reasons to be forced to retire.</p><p> </p><p>All of them could refuse everything and retire, but where was the fun in that. Due to his auto-mail he was still fit to serve but he also had way too much of it according to one of the books in central. It said something about amount of auto-mail appropriate on a soldier or whatever but it didn’t count before. Now with all the injury’s and him being unable to support most of it at the moment they started looking into it.</p><p> </p><p>After word was sent that he could be forced to retire his heart sank. He had money and a small house WAY more southern then he liked, and enough reasons to retire already but he didn’t want to! </p><p> </p><p>He was stabbed in the abdomen! Of course he was a little weak! He decided to tell Olivier herself before any one else got the chance, so he could have her help him stay. Only problem was she didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“You should retire,” the women said from the bed she was laying in looking more pissed off then usual.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. You deserve it. Between this and all the bear attacks that you had to deal with you should have filed for it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bu-but you have dealt with all that too! And more!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your also losing miles,” the man pointed out but still unable to faze her.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and adjusted herself in the bed. It was huge. He should have expected that coming from the Armstrong manner. Would she even like my little house? He mentally questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying what will you do without the both of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get shit done,” she replied flatly.</p><p> </p><p>He visibly deflated at the response and sat there for a few pondering over it. Then a knock at the door came before a small lady in a maid outfit carrying a tray of food came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss. Olivier,” she stated setting a small table up beside the bed and a fold out one on it, “your dinners ready. Let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“That will be all for now,” she stated back while stirring her soup. </p><p> </p><p>As the women went to open the door she looked up and scanned buccaneer,”you know i do mean anything. Just let me know,” and then she was out the door before Olivier could do anything to her.</p><p> </p><p>It took bucc a minute to put it together but then felt his face go absolutely red.</p><p> </p><p>Olivier just raised a brow at him and started eating.<br/>	~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A week had passed. He would visit her stay for dinner and then leave. It was on repeat until he got word that he now had a say on if he retired or not. He couldn’t wait to tell her he would be able to head back up with her in two weeks when she was done healing!</p><p> </p><p>The maid from that first day escorted him to the room with pep as always. She let him know how much she loved that olivier got visitors. apparently she had worked there since before Olivier was born and never saw a man return for a second trip, at most a call after she once said, but soon they neared the room and parted.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked in she’s was working on forms to allow miles to transfer and looked annoyed in a way that could kill. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never guess the news i just got!”</p><p> </p><p>“You dont have to retire.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get- hey wait!” He ultimately shouted his entire trips purpose destroyed in one sentence, “how did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>she gestured to the papers beside the ones she was signing. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation changed from there but around six dinner never came like it usually did and that’s when he grew concerned.. did she tell them to stop helping her? He hoped not. He always got some and it was the best food he’s had in years.</p><p> </p><p>But they kept talking for about another hour as Olivier signed papers and filed them. Then bucc got worried. Did something happen? Where they attacked? Did something catch on fire? We’re they dead?</p><p> </p><p>Then a knock came at the door. It was a strong knock, defiantly not the small women, but then the door opened and he didn’t expect a giant to come barging in.</p><p> </p><p>“Olivier!” The giant basically announced while coming in seemingly ignoring bucc where he sat, “when i heard you where injured after The Whole centeral incident i made sure i got here as soon as i could.” </p><p> </p><p>Olivier sat there un-fazed by the taller women, “yes well i would have had at least two more weeks left to enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>And then they argued. Bucc just sat and watched; at this point he felt to awkward to just get up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>The argument was interrupted by a knock on the door as the usual lady announced her self and brought in dinner letting them know it took a while cause they had to make more for the rest as well as. She dropped Oliviers' off to her (even though the two women continued their argument about something bucc didn’t understand) and then brought a portion over to him.</p><p> </p><p>When she had the giant, who he came to find out was the major generals mother, finally seemed to take notice of his presence and gave an surprised look.<br/>"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she stated turning to buccaneer causing pure fear like none before to fill him, "I'm sure you know my name at this point would you be inclined to tell me yours?"</p><p> </p><p>He just stat shooed and looked in between the two for a second while everything was processing.</p><p> </p><p>Then mrs. Armstrong cocked her brows at him and realization struck him on what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is A. Buccaneer, but my military total is Captain buccaneer," he stated while straightening up the best he could.</p><p> </p><p> She let out a small hum as her face seemed to lift into a almost pleased look, but Oliver soon put a stop to it.</p><p> </p><p>"He was here reporting in on if he could return to Briggs or not. So get that thought out of your head," olivier stated while still trying to finish her paper work.</p><p> </p><p>"So am i to assume this is the first time or is the fact that merdal knows to bring him his own plate with yours supposed to show nothing?"</p><p> </p><p>"He keeps me updated on everything happening while i cant be there."</p><p> </p><p>"I assume he at least has his own room?" The older woman said with a small smirk appearing telling bucc all he needed to to know about what she thought was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, at the military apartments."</p><p> </p><p>He saw her look change to upset and then three to him once again, "I've been those nasty dorms and I wouldn't recommend a dog to live there let alone a person." </p><p> </p><p>"There not too bad," bucc stated back flatly. They werent bad but they werent in the best shape either.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh i just cant let an friend of one of my kids deal with that. You can stay here in a guest room."</p><p> </p><p>"Uummm, I'm sorry what?" Okay he could understand someone wealthy offering a spare room but it was odd seeing this person and knowing the major general came from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ive said enough," she nodded putting a serious but pleased face back on, "as long as you are in central you will have a bed here. Ill make sure one of our extra rooms is ready for you and send someone to pick up your items."</p><p> </p><p>Before either of the two could protest the woman left to make sure that everything was going to be set up for him. </p><p> </p><p>Olivier just let out a sigh and ate a spoonful of whatever they brought here and he followed soon by ding the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I really staying here?" He finally spoke up feeling a bit foolish.</p><p> </p><p>"It truly up to you but she might send alex to hunt you down if you leave."</p><p>"hhhmmmm."</p><p> </p><p>"Besides they probably already have your stuff here."</p><p> </p><p>okay he had decided one thing that very moment. Never cross ANY of the Armstrong's. ANY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the room where it happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mrs.Armstrone has a little chat about her newest house guest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone put something in my coffee because I wrote this in a short ass time but forgot to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man was talking to her eldest daughter daily and no one alerted her? she'd see about that.</p><p> </p><p>Entering 'gossip room #7', as her children called it, she headed for her usual seat that already had her sewing box and fabrics next to it. The room its self was large with a garden theme to it.  Amue and Strongie were sitting next to each other on one of the butterfly print couches, Alex was in a chair by himself with another alchemy book, Cathrine looked out the windows of the room while painting more of the pool they had out the windows, and Philip was sitting in the chair next to her with a glass of pure rum in one hand and a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>How she loved to see her family happy and content together again, made her want to smile as much as Philip was now.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"So," she started," who was going to tell me Olivier had a little male admirer?"</p><p> </p><p>All motion in the room stepped.</p><p> </p><p>"Because when I walked in there to talk to her she had a little friend sitting in there hanging on her every word."</p><p> </p><p>Alex was the first to speak up, "Well she does have a subordinate coming in to keep her informed after the meetings in central."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I forgot about that," she said with a devilish smirk," and when did those meetings end?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I believe around noon."</p><p> </p><p>"And what time is it now?" she pushed while grabbing her latest blanket project.</p><p> </p><p>He sat his book aside and looked down at his watch and his face crumpled into many emotions, "Seven-thirty."</p><p> </p><p>This got attention from everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he look like?" Amue asked full of curiosity while keeping her eyes on the cup of tea in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Tall, built, black hair, goatee, automail hand, and," she paused in fake thought," red cheeks."</p><p> </p><p>That received a gasp from all three of her daughters and a frown from her husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she likes him?" Strongie questioned leaning toward her mother with an excited smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't think Myrtle would be bringing him his own table and portion of dinner if she didn't but who knows."</p><p> </p><p>Philip had choked on his rum.</p><p> </p><p>"I got his name from the staff and I'm having him stay with us for the next two weeks," she said putting another stitch into the blanket," So I expect you all to be welcoming and friendly to him."</p><p> </p><p>"And who is he," Philip finally spoke up after catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Buccaneer."</p><p> </p><p>"A captain? I'm a bit surprised," Amue spoke while putting her tea down.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I think it's sweet," Cathrine put in," I know Olivier not on for labels so it shouldn't surprise us her first interest we meet is someone she trusts."</p><p> </p><p>"Now we don't want to make any assumptions about this," Philip interjected," up north they work together like no other. It's probably just that, and believe me, the couple of times I went to serve up north was very different. I remember the first time me and lieutenant Howitzer wen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Father," Amue laughed," You need not be so protective of her, I've seen her handle men's unwanted advancements for years. If she didn't want him near, he wouldn't be."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but she is still healing from the central incident," he spoke softly looking over to the giant in the chair next to him, "I just want all of them safe," he finished softly.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his hand in her, Mrs.Armstrong smiled," I know and she will be don't you worry."</p><p> </p><p>She then took a quick look around the room," because we will be host to our Oliviers <em>special </em>friend."</p><p> </p><p>Amue then stood up and placed her empty cup down on the platter," It's almost eight; I have to finish up some of my latest designs and then I'm going off to bed."</p><p> </p><p>Strongie deflated at those words," I guess I too should get back to my latest project as well. The new central command design won't make itself."</p><p> </p><p>"OH," Alex spoke up," That reminds me Strongie. I need you to look over these designs for my house. I think I got them correct this time but you're the expert on the matter."</p><p> </p><p>With that, they waved Amue off with love as she exited the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. house hold gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the Armstrongs find out about their new guest and are determined to know everything about his and Oliver's relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is my latest attempt at writing something to get out of my latest mental drop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as buccaneer left the room he swore eyes were following him everywhere, like the old paintings of the major generals' ancestors were spying on him. Honestly, how was anyone supposed to feel safe with all these old, blue, terrifyingly serious eyes followed him? The worse part was he believes this was in the lady hall.</p><p> </p><p>Then, while rounding the corner, Buccaneer saw a large muscular being leave a room and walked straight toward him. He was frozen in place by the sight in front of him. He has tackled one-hundred dracmen soldiers unarmed AND with broken automail but is to him was terrifying. It couldn't have been Alex, could it? Alex was flamboyant and.... a little flowy, but he never would have guessed he dressed up like this in a million years. there was nothing wrong with it but just a surprise, to say the least. With big, blond curls and a dress that looked, if torn apart could be curtains for the giant windows that accentuate the exterior of the house(and then some). Bucc guessed rich people were a bit eccentric with their passions.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Captain Buccaneer!" the figure quickly called out, "I haven't gotten the chance to properly introduce myself. I am oliviers younger sister Amue."</p><p> </p><p>no. fucking. way.</p><p> </p><p>He had seen the letters addressed to the general from her family. They had dainty handwriting and a sweet scent to them. One even had a picture of their youngest sister once. she did not look like this.</p><p> </p><p>"uummm," he shifted for a moment while adjusting to the shock his brain was dealing with," it's very nice to finally meet you. I've only seen the letters you're family sends. I believe she reads them too."</p><p> </p><p>"I hoped she did. she never writes back you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I do. we keep track of all mail personally and not a personal one out."</p><p> </p><p>"How interesting! That must be a lot of work!" she spoke intrigue entering her extinguished tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hell everything about her was still prim and propper. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Everything is very organized and we have monitors and trackers shifting every couple of weeks so it's not overwhelming or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"An amazing and smooth system! I know Olivier is always working hard up there but a system for even just letters just shows how amazing and thoughtful my big sister is!" the large lady stated wiping a few tears away before she went to walk off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>should I tell her it was to crack down on paper waste?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. uummm, actually, while your here can you point me in the direction of the room your mother had my stuff put? I can't find it for the life of me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I can!" she replied enthusiastically motioning him toward her," as long as I can ask you some questions."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the least I can do," he replied trying to keep up with the ever speeding mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Amue had asked the captain just about every question one could about his time up north and, more embarrassing to him, about his relationship with her sister as they went.</p><p> </p><p><em>so where you born up north?</em>  yep. <em>any siblings? </em>two but we aren't that close. <em>how long have you been in the military? </em>Should probably say my whole life because I went to military schools but technically since I was eighteen. <em>how long have you worked up north in the military? </em>every year since basic. <em>how my years have you worked with my sister?</em> I think about fifteen but give or take a year or two. <em>do you work closely? </em>same office and battlefield. <em>does she still do her little thinking habits? </em>yeah, I think, she will tap pens hum, twist her hair, doodle, fold paper, and some other things while doing paperwork. <em>does she sleep well? </em>when she does sleep yeah but most nights it's a struggle to get her to leave her desk before midnight. <em>Does she eat enough?</em> yeah if she doesn't make it down to the cafe I usually grab her a plate. <em>is her sweet tooth sill intact?</em> it's probably the only reason we still get pudding and snack cakes.<em> is she still a snorer</em><em>? </em>sometimes. I think it depends on the type of sleep. <em>did she ask you to report in every day to her during this whole thing?</em> not every day but it felt weird not to. <em>is her favorite color still green? </em> I believe so, especially the mossy color ones. <em>she ever put her hair up</em><em> or do anything new with it?</em>  no it's usually down unless she's in the winter camo uniform. <em>does she still have those little pajamas with the trees on them? </em> yeah, and it's still really soft too. gotta remember to ask her about how she keeps them soft.<em> Does she still wear those boxers under her uniform?</em>yeah but the thermal kind. those are also soft.</p><p> </p><p>the questioning soon ended with the two of them finally reaching his room. he felt relief roll over him as he could rest after such an intense and fast pace interrogation. as Buccaneer went to enter Amue spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>"one last thing," she spoke sweetly though the look he received seemed anything but, "try anything unsensible with my big sister and there will be hell to pay."</p><p> </p><p>with hat final note he went into the room, brushed his teeth prepped his automail, dressed for bed, and then provided to lay there all night wondering what the hell he did to get that kind of reaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is just a quick thank you to @silk_slim and @DragonRider53 for liking and commenting on a good sum of my works and thank you! hope this doesn't seem weird it just mans a lot.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed next chapter up by next week at the soonest. I made this instead of working on other story's so yeah......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>